Don't be afraid
by InkInTheVeins
Summary: Faberry week, day 2: Zombie Apocalypse! Quinn is looking for her lost girlfriend during a zombie apocalypse and expects the worst... ONESHOT! First fanfic so please be kind. Reviews are love!


**A/N: Phew… oookay this is my first try ever on fanfiction. This one's for Faberry week, day 2: Zombie Apocalypse. Ignore mistakes, I guess I'm just dumb. Just give it a try and please review!**

Don't be afraid

Quinn quietly opened the door to the school cafeteria. It was quiet. Too quiet. _But she has to be here. She has to be._ 'Rachel? ' her voice shoke. No answer. Carefully Quinn moved forward a little. Still no noise. She was terrified. One part of her wanted to run out of here this very second. But the other part couldn't leave without Rachel_. What if she's hurt? Or worse_… Quinn panicked. She ran through the empty tables and chairs. 'Rachel!' she shouted. 'Rachel, where are you?'

Suddenly she slipped on something on the floor and almost fell, but she could balance in time. Confused she looked down to the floor and almost screamed. A puddle of thick red liquid centered on the floor between two tables. _Blood._ Quinn felt sick. She stumbled forward, trying not to think about whose blood this might be. 'Rachel?' her voice now sounded weak and scared. Suddenly, she heared something. It was a mixture of a cry and a moan. Somebody was here. Somebody was in pain! 'Rachel? Rachel, is that you?' 'Q-Quinn?' a weak voice answered. 'RACHEL!' Quinn started to run again, she followed the voice of her girlfriend into the school kitchen. More blood trails were on the tiled kitchen floor. Quinn found her cowering behind the counter.

'Rachel! Oh my god, Rachel!' Rachel lifted her head. Tears and blood were all over her face. She was pale and looked absolutely terrified. 'Oh, Rachel.' Quinn sat down next to her girlfriend and hugged her carefully. 'They f-found me, Quinn!' the small brunette cried. 'They found me as I w-was trying to find you. And… they attacked m-me!' she broke down into the blonde's lap and started crying uninhibited. 'Shh… it's okay Rachel, it's okay. It's going to be fine.' Quinn tried to convince the shaking girl in her arms. 'Not it's not.' Rachel weeped. 'We're g-going to d-die. One of them b-bit me, Quinn!' shuddering, Rachel lifted the hem of her already ripped shirt and bared a gaping wound on her side. 'Jesus, Rachel' Quinn gasped in shock. More tears ran down Rachels face. 'It hurts, Quinn. It hurts so bad!' 'I know, baby, I know. Just- calm down, okay?' Quinn hold her a little tighter, covering the wound with a piece of her ripped jeans.

'We are not going to die. Everything is going to be fine, you hear me?' Quinn looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes. 'Because I'm here. I'm here with you and it's going to be alright. We're getting out of here. We just have to hide until someone finds us.' Rachel was still crying. ' I'm bleeding to death. Or I'm turning into one of them!' 'No, you're not!' Quinn grabbed her girlfriend by her shoulders. 'Rachel, look at me!' Rachel lifted her head. 'You are not dying! Neither am I. I won't allow it! We're staying right here, just like that until we're being found by someone who helps us. You hear me?' Rachel nods slowly. Quinn embraces her defensively. 'I won't let you die. Never. You'll see. We just have to hold on a little longer.' she whispered 'just a little.'

Minutes elapsed. The blonde girl was sitting on the floor, leaned against the counter, the brunette girl in her arm. She stroked her hair tenderly. She whispers in her ear, again and again, that everything will be okay, until the brunette fell asleep in her girlfriend's lap. Quinn looked at her. To tell the truth, the blonde was worried sick about her girlfriend. She was bitten by a zombie. That means she could probably turn into one too sooner or later. What was she going to do if that happened? Quinn shook her head. She couldn't think about it. She looked down to the sleeping Rachel again. She looked so peaceful. Quinn's eyes filled with tears. She slowly bent forward and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. 'Whatever happens' she whispered and a tear fell down on brunette's calm face. 'Whatever happens, I'll be with you. I'm not going to leave you.' She lightly ran a finger along her girlfriend's jawline. 'I'll love you forever'


End file.
